


ALLOWED TO BREAK

by marieah



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Woogyu - Fandom, angels/witch
Genre: Angst, Loss, Mention of blood, Multi, self mutilating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it rains in Hell.<br/>      Sometimes angels could also be bad.<br/>         ........      Apocalypse is coming when tables turn.<br/>          Worlds clash in different forms. His was only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silent steps made their prints sound louder than normal.It was a land of unconventional;nothing stood for the expected.

Witchcraft, spells, magic...it didn't really matter to him what they were called or what they turn the surroundings into.The plain hut didn't do justice to the enticing witch signing him to take a seat in front of her.

He'd seen worse,lived worst and felt .....Well, that's where the whole problem laid.

Sunggyu was never meant to know about that sort of things, much less experience them.

Angels were believers; they didn't question what was already set in place.They didn't wonder about a different outcome or the reason behind anything, in the first place. They followed and obeyed unwritten laws just because.

The good ones did,anyway.

He couldn't call himself one of those anylonger. Maybe he'd never been one to begin with.

Maybe Woohyun'd known or seen something all along to have dared him into becoming the outcast he was today.

Which is why he couldn't hold it against him. Which is why he kept roaming strange lands to try and reconnect with him.

He wasn't after revenge. 

He didn't want retribution.

He didn't ask forgiveness.

All he wanted was Woohyun back.

He broke the laws, he went against ancient beliefs,thus ending up denied to spend his time along the one he cherished.

He'd been deprived of the very thing that made him what he was now.The one he yearned for, the one he had been willing to go wayward for in the first place.

He met Woohyun in his dying days.He was mostly out of it, at least in his world.The drugs injected into his system barely made any difference at that point,which made it easier for Sunggyu to make himself known to Woohyun.

He understood later on,that their conversations were seen as a form of side effect to the chemo Woohyun had been undergoing,most probably charted as brain damage or something.

Like the prior good angel he was, Sunggyu never questioned what they looked like when talking and moving about the hospital grounds.

He had only showed himself; as expected of a guardian agel.Whenever the living were facing dire situations,they were somehow able to connect with the afterworld at some degree.

Woohyun was one of those that accepted things no questions asked.

It had baffled Sunggyu.He even thought of him as an angel at some point,the similarity too great not to take under consideration.

Woohyun had laughed at that until he'd puked blood!

For Sunggyu it had been the first crack in his conceited blind faith. From then on, little by little, Woohyun's slurring had pierced his ears, turning him into judging his conduct.He had started paying closer attention to how his words would affect Woohyun, or what he meant when he threw a tantrum at something he did.

It was never heard before for an angel to chase after a human being.It may have started off as following his footsteps( not like he hadn't blindly followed until then!), but it came to be that Sunggyu was literally staying by Woohyun's side,studying him even when he couldn't make himself visible to the sick human.

He ignored the warnings and withstood fair amounts of punishments; he would welcome them,as long as he could keep spending time with Woohyun.

It came as a shock when he lost to him, of all things!

Woohyun had commited suicide.Dooming his soul to a place unreachable to Sunggyu.

After all the secrets they shared,Sunggyu was left in the cold; a pityful creature who trusted in the knowing a traitorous human's words.Hurt and sad, but mostly in the dark.

That's what ate at him. 

All those feelings surfacing turned him into the outcast he was still today.

He didn't mind the new status.

The only thing he wished for was to understand.

What drove Woohyun to chose that road? Why had he left so suddenly? When did he decide to burn down their link?!

He knew the anger inside him was eating at his last bits of patience, but he'd not stop until he'd have his answers.

They both broke rules and they both knew what it would bring upon them.

Still, Sunggyu wouldn't let go that easy.

So, after tremendous trials,he finally found someone willing to trade. The others just made stupid deals, or turned out skillful tricksters, many of them overpriced for what they offered.

The witch was fair enough to not beat around the bush.She'd give him what he asked in exchange for his wings.

"What you seek is not easily aquired.It requires a certain dark tinge to it."

"You mean dark magic."Sunggyu locked eyes with her alluring grey ones.They showed her blindness, but he knew better now. "You may be in the losing...."

"I don't play.And you being here,clearly states you don't either. So stop wasting both our time and aye my request."she pointed a wooden hand carved dagger at him.

"An angel's wings are pure.They have no business in the dark magic."

"Are you actually stalling?" she smirked at him.

"No.I'll give them up,but I don't understand how could this be of any help?"he avoided her eyes, studying the moving vines on the dagger. They were alive, trying to reach up his arm, in a swirling climb.

"Silly angel.Curiosity is what brought you here in the first place.You still hold on to your nature while fighting it at the same time."

"What do you mean?"he frowned,feeling his arm lift on its own accord to his shoulderblades.

"You don't care that you give up eternity by trading your wings; just take it as it is. But you question what they might help with in the process."the witch giggled,hearing his painful gasps.

It was mournful to have an angel lose his wings, but having him cut them himself was downright abominable, the pain greater than imagined.The vines cut deep into Sunggyu's flesh, imbedding themselves into his arm so as not to allow him to drop the dagger while self mutilating.The blood staining the floor was fast absorbed, while the dagger simply leafed out as soon as the dreadful act ended.

Blood giving life in death was only attainable in one's sacrifice.

Sunggyu couldn't do more than pant as he felt weightless; the already blooming dagger fell from his grasp,landing soundless on the wooden table.He was sweating, mouth dry and aching all over.It was a maddening feeling!

The witch picked up the greyish feather stuck between his bloodied fingers,twirling it playfully,while sniffing the embellished dagger.

"Only Heaven can smell that good."she smiled wickedly."Too bad you won't go near it ever again."she stressed, as she suddenly pinched her thumb with the feather."Stings like a bitch."she hissed.

"Told ya.Those aren't for...."

"Actually, it's because you've been a bad angel."she snickered,smearing a few drops of her own blood onto the flower bloomed on the dagger's handle."You know...if you hadn't rebelled, this blood bath would've killed me by now;instead, it still smells like acacia. A soul's immortality: how ironic."

"Enjoy, then."he mocked,gulping down the lumb in his throat.

"It's panic you're feeling."she adressed him."Must be troubling what you go through;not that beautiful outside Heaven, is it?!" she inhaled deep, soon after coughing up blood as she held tight on his hand.

For some reason, it felt so familiar it almost...hurt?Sunggyu had never truly felt anything prior to this, but based on what Woohyun told him, it was close to it.Looking at her disheveled stance it brought back memories of Woohyun's worst days and then he knew.

The witch had managed to get in touch with him, his soul or whatever.He didn't give a damn, just wanted to hear him out.

"I messed up."

The voice didn't match , but Sunggyu felt him behind those coarse sounds. It had been so long since he felt him so close....it was too much to take in at once.

"I get it now...Hyun.It hurt too much."he caressed the trembling hand, a poor substitute for the one he recalled.

"I messed you up, too. You were just too fucking perfect.I wanted to tarnish that, smudge it just one bit...."

"You were angry. And in pain. It's just now that I can understand.I'm sorry I failed you..."

"No.You are the best that could've happen to me. I was scared I'd lose you.You should've left me back then,for what I did,for what I made you do.But you never run,like I expected you to.Not even after I made you question things."

"I don't regret it; in fact, I never lost faith."Sunggyu squeezed the fingers with dread.

"Always living on a prayer, huh?"

The warm feeling washing over him was different from anything he remembered, a bitter-sweet tinge to it as drank in the words.

"I thought I had everything figured out; took for granted your outcast station and chose to meet you half way.If you weren't allowed in Heaven , than I wasn't taking a first class ticket to it,either.Didn't think you'd never lose faith."

"That's why you committed...To be denied Heaven?"Sunggyu frowned.

"Do you love me...?"

The cold glimmer the witch had been casting his way was gradually turning into blazing steel the more she kept in sync with the summoned soul.

It gave off the right feel,afterall.

"Do you... need me?"

He might've been meant to breathe, but air was lacking.More so when he looked beyond her glazed eyes.Deep down where he spotted the one he'd been looking for.He hadn't seen that answer coming;not by a long mile!

"You obviously do;why else go to this extent to get in touch?"

"There's nothing I won't do for that, Woohyun."

"That's what I thought I was doing.You brought me peace, but I only gave you doubt.And now...look at you.I broke you."

At least he was allowed that, to break.It didn't diminish the pain,but coming to know the truth behind Woohyun's actions somehow made it easier to live with.

"How am I ever gonna set things straight?"

"You don't have to, this time."Sunggyu cupped the tear strained cheeks."I missed you so much.I'll find my way to you."he promissed, kissing the cold lips.

As soon as he pulled back he knew the connection had been broken.His mind was a mess,a strange beat pulsing inside his chest.

"Whatever you're considering doing,stop right there!"the witch boomed her voice.

"Didn't think you'd read minds, too.Isn't that a gypsy thing?"Sunggyu licked at his bloody lips.

"Don't fucking patronise me! You were gonna use my dagger to slash your veins.Are you insane?!You can't use it...."

"I may have given up my wings,but it was in good faith."he chuckled.It won't harm me, like I'd expect."

"You are mad.No wonder it's such a hassel to get him back.If ever!"she smirked.

"I heard love does this sort of strange thing to you.I understand now, they spoke the truth.Oh, word of advice.I wouldn't brag about those wings....Some would kill to get their hands on them."he stepped up unsteady.

His footseps were a bit unmatched, head light, but he managed to get himself away from the stenching hut.

She was right, of course.He couldn't join Woohyun,unless he took his own life.As an angel,even a fallen one,he never would've been able to.

Giving up his wings meant he also became mortal, but he couldn't use the dagger since it's already been tampered with: he actually hadn't expected his blood to have such a powerful life force.

It took him a day and half a night to stop breathing on his own.

The witch's blood had finally worked its magic.

It had been his last resort; if he couldn't even trace Woohyun, than he would die.But witches weren't easy to fool,so he had to throw in a great bait to gain the proper poison that would ever end him for good.

It was just as well that he heard from Woohyun one last time;hopefully not really the last one.


	2. acacia koa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Sunggyu smelled so delicious....acacia has to come back to hunt us all.
> 
> It's the meaning behind it that craved for recognition....  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brave, bold, fearless...a warrior."the girl chanted, as she kept busy piling the green leaves all around him.

Woohyun was beginning to fall for the hawaiian translation, or maybe it was his fever kicking in and his mind just ran where the wind blew.

His hosts were using the blasted thing ,aka the acacia wood ,on everything ,much to his wonder.

Wouldn't it have been easier to gulp down a cold medicine?

God, how he missed Korea.One simple fever patch and a couple of hours of sleep and all of this dread would be left forgotten.

Instead, he has to sleep over some crazy makeshift of sickbed...namely a rustic bed,with koa leaves spread evenly over a lau hala mat,all of which was bound to make him sweat his cold out!He didn't have to ask, he was fricking feeling the heat overcoming his senses!

"Don't worry,we have the best hands to keep you nice and dry over the night.It's your damn fault for singing in the rain."his friend flicked his sweatty forehead, mocking Woohyun's prior enthusiasm."Should've known you'd get sick from soaking wet..."

"I hate you."Woohyun complained, a wave of nausea hitting his insides.

"Suit yourself.But keep in mind, I'm the only translator around the area.I could easilly tell them you're just faking it and leave you to tend for yourself."

"When did you become such a weasel?I bet you were a bitch in a past life."Woohyun whined,grunting his twisting guts.

Something felt off.He was becoming restless.Maybe this time he was dealing with a different form of cold...seeing how he was actually visiting a foreign place, one with a rather wide range of microclimates.His body was overwhelmed by all that heat and umidity, when it was late November.

He chuckled nervously stirring his friend's interest; not in a good way.

"You're losing your shit. Maybe I should call for someone more..."

"Don't go hopping that broom of yours just yet.I was only thinking I still got ill even if it's the warmest November I've dealt with."Woohyun coughed, leaning on his side."I can't outrun my destiny."he dramatised.

It was true.Not once in his life did he recall a November when he didn't catch a cold.He hoped by coming to Hawaii,it would magically cheat nature's course.

Some foolish thinking that turned out!

"Oh, that's bold...calling me a witch!I knew I despised you for some reason."

"Nah...you still like me.Just not so much at the moment."Woohyun scrunched his nose when a sudden cramp cut his breath.

"All joking aside, you don't look so good.Should I sent for the doctor?We've obviously treated this as a mere cold, but you keep clutching ..."

"Aww, you make it sound like you do have a heart."

"Brave words."she clicked her tongue,wiping the sweat from his chest.

"Mmm, this feels almost nice.But it's not any different from the other times."

"How the heck do you tend for yourself, then?"she awed."Don't tell me you've found someone..."

"They're not the right person.Yet."Woohyun stressed.

"Still looking for them, huh?"she caressed his forehead,pushing the wet bangs away.

"It's only one.And I do believe we'll meet at some point.Maybe not in this lifetime,but I have faith."

"You've always been strange."

"Look who's talking.You have befriended me."he reminded her.

"I must've been poisoned at the time."she mocked.

"Hmm, you should go rest.This'll take a while.I promise I'll call if things get out of hand."he pushed her wrist.

"It's just a cold, right?"she searched his face,worry etched on her own.

"It is."Woohyun nodded.

As soon as she was out the door, he took in a deep breath.It didn't reach his lungs.

Swaying on his feet, he reached for his ukulele,strumming the chords into a soft calming tune.He had played it for so long, he felt like he had carved himself into the tonewood.He felt like home whenever he hugged the instrument.

People never understood his obsession with acacia trees;truth be told, he found himself often questioning it, too.

But it turned out the only thing capable of quenching his troubled mind.

His frail health had always been the issue for others to either fuss over or simply avoid him.He tried to not to make a big deal out of it, but having an invisible axe over your head was hardly an easy task.

Bora had basically become his sole friend,ever since they've met at the orfanage.They kept in touch about two or three time a year,mostly as a way for her to check on him still being alive.Woohyun enjoyed her company, not feeling cooped up,well not too of that.She had suspiciously turned into a mother hen, but he was too tired to complain.

He hated lying to her face.

Maybe she won't be too upset.

His bravado had been played long before he got caught outside in the pouring rain. He just felt like singing.It was blissful.

Like coming home to the most peaceful embrace.

Slowly,he let himself lean down the pile of koa leaves,hugging his ukelele closely.

He used to think about how it would feel when his time came.

Strangely, he wasn't scared.

The acacia surrounding him sent off a strong scent, a flowery kind;it was so calming to him , that Woohyun never once thought of fighting the lack of air.

Just short past midnight Woohyun drew his last breath with a smile on his face.

The moment he opened his eyes he knew things changed.

Under a blossoming acacia koa tree there stood a somehow familiar figure mirroring his smiling face,though he appeared to be sleeping.

Woohyun took his sweet time studying the still body that was leaning on the strong bark,hair flipping slightly at every small breeze.It was a mesmerising sight, all dressed in loose white apparel.

He found it suitable, for lack of a better word.

"It was you who found your way to me, after all."the sleeping beauty spoke softly,eyes still closed.

"Do you know me?"Woohyun inquired,curiousity sparked with each step he took closer to the man.

"Not this version.But I knew your past ones."he finally looked at him.

It seemed like a longing look,but that was just odd.

The smile he threw at Woohyun was bitter sweet.

"It's been so long."he said,getting up to Woohyun's level .

The more he lost himself into those dark eyes,the more he took in the familiar feel and scent wafting from that ...stranger,the more Woohyun felt at ease.

As soon as the warm hand caressed his cheek,it was like a tornado hitting at full speed.

The first second Sunggyu had shown himself in that hospital ward,the first word he had spoken,the first touch, the first time he'd doubted his beliefs,the first vow....they all came crushing down the wall built around his hidden memories.

Tears didn't stop falling as he felt each and every single one of those reviving him to recall the most important thing he'd lost.

"We finally meet."Sunggyu ushered.The yearning behind the statement was proof enough it took them more than a lifetime to reach the outcome.


End file.
